yoursolarsystemfandomcom-20200213-history
Gjryu
'Gjryu' The Gjryu race is a noble and traditional race that hails from the ocean planet: Crypso. Their means of living are as simple as they can possibly make it. Their society is based around traditional means of food gathering, hunting, and partnerships among clans to establish underwater cities. These cities are created through the aid of giant sea creatures that the Gjryu race have domesticated for recreational tasks such as construction. By creating these cities, their race has become more intelligent and capable of establishing governments. The most notable of all achievements is their economic/military balancing. Lifestyle The Gjryu race live in the deepest parts of Crypso and are known for being explorers and writers. They do not indulge themselves within war, or conflict itself. The majority of their existence has been to establish everlasting peace; never shattering it for anything. The believe in friendships and honesty over lying and deception. However, they are aware that not all forms of life are as peaceful as they are, so, to combat attackers, they have created an army of their own. Growing constantly, they prepare for any attack that could arise. Relationships They create relationships and produce their offspring through a special ritual where the male will woe the female for a total of three days and three nights. Suitors often pose the threat of conflict, so they settle who shall take the female by a special fight called "Iodil" (translated from Gjryu for "Vice Fight"). In this battle, the two males (or depending on the number of suitors trying for the same female) will engage each other in a series of fights that will "dispatch" the competitors as the battle progresses. This style of fighting is confusing, but it is generally how they settle a lovers quarrel between suitors. Military The Gjyru Military is a small group consisting roughly of only about 300 million troops. Because they rely more upon each other in normal society, their race has not adapted to fighting as a means to resolve problems among themselves. For the majority of their existence, their race has lived in peace and has never needed to defend itself from foreign invaders. But they have their military forces ready in case of such an invasion were to occur. Most of their military is basic soldiers and special officers know as "Depth Officers". A Depth Officer is a special, high-ranking officer of the military that takes charge of a certain number of troops at a certain depth of ocean around them. The land below the massive oceans on the surface travel several thousand kilometers below. Their existence is threatened by a large number of sea creatures that feed on them for food. Hunting and Food Gathering The Gjyru hunt is special and unique ways. A Samir (translated meaning "Pack") is comprised of roughly twenty members of the strongest males of the region. Hundreds of Packs are sent out everyday to bring food back to their homes and cities. The cities themselves are built underwater and make growing self sustaining food impossible through natural means. For the most part, the Gjyru race are considered omnivores, however, they consider eating more greens than meats. The favorite of meats that is also considered a delicacy is the Kolp fish. The Kolp is a special fish that travel in packs and are able to produce a strong odor to discourage predators from attacking it. Society Their existence has allowed them to create massive cities where their species are able to thrive and coexist with their natural habitat peacefully. Their cities are classical and were established to blend into the natural flow of the life swimming through the streets. Citizens swim through the streets and can even swim to the tallest structure without much effort in the slightest. They rely on a basic government which has a total of sixty-one members ranging from the twenty-nine districts within the region. The government has the power to lawfully amend and establish new acts to improve life, pardon criminals of their wrongs, and achieve means to change the layouts of life everywhere. The government is still newly made, and as such, has not allowed for much power to be given to them as of yet.Category:Planets with life Category:Planets